Saya Tasanagi
'First Name' Saya 'Last Name' Tasanagi 'IMVU Name' IzzyDaPada 'Nicknames' Say (pronounced Sai) Sparrow 'Age' 07/04 Ark 5: 17 Racial EthnicityEdit Japanese & African American decent ( Father being Japanese and African Decent See Keyome Tasangi Pag,mother being Japanese/??? Decent See Isabel Nakayama Page ) 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'6 'Weight' 130lbs 'Blood type' O- 'Behaviour/Personality' Growing up in the atmosphere that she did, Saya was a humble child growing up. She picked up traits from her own father when she began to understand the real meaning behind his words. She has a quick wit, and when in the heat of something (ie spar, argument) she has the fire and heat of her father’s temper when it gets pushed to that point. It has been said by many outside sources that she has her mother’s kind, soft heart. But Saya doesn’t see what they see. Saya can be a very upbeat, happy, fun going, flirty, care-free young woman. When she is around friends she is relaxed and enjoying life, when Saya is put into a situation of when she is around strangers she is kind, fun, all smiles but able to hold a conversation with them without hesitation. Saya takes the initiative to step up and help out those around her or herself in cases when a serious situation occurs. When it comes to Saya, she in her heart knows that family comes first, but after learning that the world may hold more then what she may expect, she strives to expand and learn what is truly out in the spooky darkness by picking up odd jobs and spending time with different people as she never judges a book by its cover. 'Clan & Rank' Clan(s): Kagemaru Clan, Wakahisa Clan Rank: Unknown 'What district do you live in?' District One/District Two 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Student and Waitress 'Innter Energy Type' ~soon to come~ 'Fighting Style' Taijutsu *Taijutsu (体術, literally "body technique" or "body skill") is a Japanese blanket term for any combat skill, technique or system of martial art using body movements that are described as an empty-hand combat skill or system. The term is commonly used when referring to a traditional Japanese martial art but has also been used in the naming of modern martial arts such as Bujinkan Budo Taijutsu. More specific names than Taijutsu are typically used when describing a martial art, such as Jujutsu (focusing on grappling and striking), Judo (focusing on throwing and grappling), Aikido (focusing on throwing and joint locks) as well as Karate and Kenpo (focusing on striking) 'Weapon of Choice' *Pocket Knife (Carries around on her all the time) *Katana Allies Kagemaru Clan *Keyome Tasanagi (Chairmen & Father) Soramaru Clan *N/A Wakahisa Clan *Isabel Nakayama (Chairwoman & Mother) *Daichi & Daiki Takenaka (Chairwoman Bodyguards & Friends) *Miazaki Chihana (Sensei & Family Friend) ChiTori Clan *N/A KPD/Goverment *N/A Non-Clan *Drankin (Grandfather & Sensei/Trainer) *Roy Evans (Best Friend) 'Enemies' *None Yet 'Background' The child of two famous and well-known yakuza chairmen, Saya was born to the mayor and chairmen Keyome Tasanagi. Well known for his duties, his corporations, his wealth and his role of running the city. Her mother, the famous and wealthy geisha Isabel Nakayama, being born to these two important figures and born into a world that had more than just growing up and getting old. Saya was born on the 4th of July, Keyome being who he was wanted to name her a strong name, Isabel being who she was wanted to give the small girl a gentle delicate name. The two parents couldn’t come up with a name for the child, but one could come up with a name. Saya, swift arrow, Isabel’s father Drankin gave the baby girl a gentle yet strong name and that was that. Saya grew up at the sides of her parents. Being exposed repeatedly to the life of the realism, and the part that was kept behind closed doors…..being part of two yakuza fractions. But at her young age, she never understood what they talked about, why her parents did what they did, said what they said. Saya had a lot to keep up with when she turned the age to understand what was really going on in the world. Her parents both ran criminal organizations while running typical wealthy businesses to cover up what they truly did. But both Keyome and Isabel did their best to shield their daughter as much as they could from learning to much as a young age. Learning from their own pasts, they didn’t want the same for their daughter. But Saya thought different, she always thought her parents were super hero’s with how they did business, how they handled their clients. When Saya started go understand their meanings, their words. Going through her school years, Saya was saw differently, due to her social standings the “Working Classes” and the fact that she bore her father’s amber (gold?) eyes. Anyone that knew Keyome Tasanagi knew those eyes. But even though her physical traits were a mixed of both, she grew up a humble child as her mother taught her to be thankful for what she had. Work for what she needed. Being taught from her parents that nothing in this world gets handed to you for free, you earn it, in the beginning of her high school career she went and got herself a job. To not only give her something to do, but to help bring in money for herself, going through her high school experience Saya was taught the tricks of the trade of protection or self defense from three different sources. One her father, two her grandfather, three her mother’s trainer, Miazaki Chihana, like her father she picked up but had the grace and beauty of her mother. In her sophomore year of high school she met a boy by the name of Roy Evans. Roy just moving to Kasaihana he didn't have any friends and was considered "the new kid" when he entered the school that Saya was in. Roy's father had taken up a job within one of the power plants within the city that ran powers to the outer district buildings, so Roy and his father took housing within District two to be close to the power-plant. Saya and Roy met in their first period biology class as they were sat next to each other to be bio-partners. It seemed that they were going to be more than just bio-partners for the year, they had an instant bond. From then on out, the two always spent time together during school lunch periods and whatever classes they had been given throughout the semester. Being there for each other no matter what the situation and the time. Upon being invited over to the Tasanagi household, Roy had learned that her given nickname through the security team was sparrow. As Saya never stayed in one sitting place for long, something like the sparrow. Saya was the type to be active, and keep doing something until she passed out. "Sparrow soaring" was their created text code for when they needed to talk. Or the other needed to get out. Over the small time period that had passed, Saya couldn’t image at the end of her sophomore year what she would do without her best friend Roy, after all everyone in the whole school, Roy was the only friend, best friend at that, In the whole student body that knew her more than just "The mayor's daughter." Entering her junior year of high school, Saya began to focus more on her training more so then her school work. The lectures from those that loved her told her about how she needed to focus more on school work then training, as training wouldn’t push her further in life anywhere. Saya felt differently, she loved both her parents greatly. But felt there was more to life than just going through the many years in school to get a paper degree. Through the many bumps she was going through, she had her best friend Roy next to her, he saw how she had lost interest in school, and sometimes skipped a class period, then skipped the rest of the day. Then it turned into the whole day. As much as her best friend wanted her to stop the habits, he knew she needed to find her way, he would support her through whatever she chose what to do. Some days it wasn't enough, Saya wondered what her parents pasts were like, though they barely talked about their pasts at all, she only had her grandfather and her Sensei to maybe someday explain to her what was going on. On her way back from one of the Kagemaru owned Dojo’s, Saya was confronted with your run of the mill normal strangers on the street..who..like any desperate person would, wanted to steal from her. She simply looked at them and walked passed them, she didn't want to start confrintation with them, and it end badly for either parties. But the two strangers didn’t feel it should have been that easy for her to walk away. Running after Saya, to attempt to jump her this time, Saya simply turned around, and defended herself..but in the end made the mistake somewhere along the line of being the first to draw the line by drawing out her pocket knife she had been given from her grandfather and stabbed one of the men in the stomach. Pulling the blade out, Saya looked at the man in shock as the stranger looked in shock as well. Saya watched as the man blinked holding onto his bleeding stomach, she was taught that drawing blood wasn’t the goal. Self-defense was what she was taught over and over and over again. As it seemed time froze, Saya quickly pivited from the scene, the scene running through her head over and over again at how she had stabbed the man in the stomach..the blood..Part of her some how clicked with this and didn't feel a single remorse for the man if he died. Another part..said she needed to fix the situation. It felt like a new World War in her head. Two sides pulling at her..the times where she wished she could understand these moments, were really needed. When she finally returned home after visiting with Roy, not explaining what had transpired more so just seeking a calming mind, she walked the back way up to avoid being spotted by anyone in the house mostly security as she was still holding the blooded blade..and headed to her room to contemplate what had happened..She knew from learning from Miazaki that..to protect yourself, you may harm someone, be mentally prepared. But to kill someone, that isn’t the goal. From her grandfather, he gave off the water downed version of, to protect yourself people will get hurt, and get killed, the stronger minds, the stronger wills and the stronger bodies will always win. She didn’t know if she should be okay or fear the outcome of that man’s life..She couldn’t understand..she knew what her parents ran..knew what they did..was it that easy..to do such a thing? To anyone? She had a lot to live up to…a name to uphold..maybe a business….? Could she hold up to her parents expectations..? For a long while. Keyome had sent her to a boarding school. Getting her away from the crazed demonic city of Kasaihana. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' NG Ark 1 (Ark 5) *Ark 5 Episode 1: Blood and Cake *Ark 5 Episode 3: Down Time And Reopenings *Ark 5 Episode 4: The Clothes Makes The Victim 'APPROVED BY' Chairwoman Nakayama (talk) 19:45, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:Tasanagi Blood lines Category:NGNPC Category:Tasanagi family